


Silence

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Family [12]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Love, They love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Patrick's hearing aids break, his only friend is silence....or....is it?





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Did you forget that Patrick has hearing aids? Cuz I sure did.

Patrick blinked at the hearing aids resting in his hands. A venture out in the rain, and eventually a puddle, left them broken. Patrick didn't have replacement ones. He would have to wait till his appointment in a week to get new ones.

So, for the time being, silence was the only thing that Patrick could hear. He couldn't hear his sons babble, the soft voices of his husbands, or the sounds of the record player.

It was times like these that Patrick thought he shouldn't have taken the ability to hear as granted. 

The silence wasn't all bad. Except that he couldn't hear when someone would warn him about incoming balls at the park, or if someone were trying to get his attention. 

He knew his husbands worried about him. He knew that they tried to make him feel as loved as possible, as happy as possible even when he can't hear. He understood that everything they did when he was unable to hear was out of the goodness of their hearts.

Their slow speaking so Patrick could read their lips was always a blessing. At first, it had been a burden, or something Patrick didn't like. He felt like he was a baby. He felt like he was helpless. His husbands would assure him that it was no problem.

Patrick was forced back into the present by Pete taking the hearing aids out of Patrick's hands. Patrick looked up at him and sheepishly smiled. 

"Broken." He said softly, not looking Pete in the eye. He couldn't hear the sigh that Pete let out, but his head was tilted up so he could look at Pete's lips.

"We'll get new ones soon." Patrick nodded and smiled at him. Pete pulled him up and walked with him down the stairs and into the living room. He was handed Holland and was placed on the couch. He looked at his husbands in confusion as they put a movie on. 

"We turned the sound off." Joe said, mouth moving slowly. Patrick's forehead creased in confusion.

"Why? You won't be able to hear it." He says, the confusion still there.

"Subtitles. If you can't hear it, then neither will we." Andy says, smiling widely. Patrick's confusion leaves his face. He gives his loves a soft smile.

The silence may be terrible, but as long as he has his family with him, it'll be alright.


End file.
